zelda yuyu hakusho berserk crossover
by bonehead25
Summary: what happens when link kills gannon at the end of ocarina of time
1. zelda's story

"Thank you Link, you have saved us once again." said Princess Zelda. "For saving my life I will grant you one request."  
  
"My only request is that you marry me right now." said the eager Link.  
  
"Alright, I will marry you." said Zelda  
  
One Year Later...  
  
Back in Kokiri Village... Zelda has moved in with link and has become a mother though the baby soon died of disease. Link is back to killing monsters and smoking pot to ease his mind.  
  
"I am getting tired of saving these humans with their evil chickens," said Link,"Now I see why Gannon was always trying to take over the world. I'm going to Hyrule for the day."  
  
"Have fun and don't spend all our money on pot like you usually do." said Zelda  
  
Two Hours Later...  
  
"Finally, the Temple Of Time, I will become ruler of this sorry excuse of a planet ." said Link. He walked in and found the Triforce with no trouble. Before he was able to use it the Zora Princess Ruto appeared.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here you damn fish?!" asked Link.  
  
"You said you would marry me and now you will ." said Ruto.  
  
"Like hell I will," said Link as he pulled out the Master Swordand sliced her into eight peices,"Finally, now i don't have to listen to her nagging."  
  
Link grabbed the Triforce and wished to become ruler of the world and to become a demon. "Now time to go buy some pot."  
  
One Year Later...  
  
"Link must be stopped at all costs." thought Zelda."He has been executing people daily."  
  
Zelda remembers hearing of people who fight demons on a daily basis, they called themselves spirit detectives. She then uses her powers to open a portal to the spirit world and closes it before anyone has a chance to follow her. Her greeting was not what she had expected, Ogres came and surrounded her with various weapons. Soon a talking baby came in and told the Ogres to leave.  
  
"Welcome to the spirit world, I am Koenma, son of King Enma. You Must be Zelda, I have been wait5ing for you to come." said Koenma. "I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"I will do anything as long as you promise to destroy Link." said Zelda.  
  
"I Will have my best team fight him as laong as you help them train and fight him together." said Koenma.  
  
"Sure, I would love nothing more than to see Link killed." said Zelda.  
  
"Botan, call in team Urameshi, they are the only ones that will be able to destroy him." said Koenma.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"This had better be important shrimp, I was on a date with Keiko when Botan grabbed me." said the angy Yusuke.  
  
"Princess Zelda has come for help, Link has taken over ger world and is executing innocent people." said Koenma. 


	2. the fight

Zelda / Yuyu Hakusho / Partial Berserk Crossover  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story, etc, etc  
  
Chapter 1: The Arguement  
  
"Kuwabara, you must help the others defeat Link before he gains the ultimate power." Botan said to the reluctant Kuwabara. ''Why can't zelda do it, she should have some power over him?'' say's Kuwabara. "Quit being such a wuss Kuwabara, you've been like this ever since you lost that fight with keiko last month. It's time for you to grow up. Besides, Zelda already tried to defeat him by having the gaurds kill him after tiring him out from four hours of sex using every single move she knew and it didn't do a damn thing so get over it!" say's Hiei.  
  
"Wait a minute, what were you doing fighting keiko in the first place," said Yusuke who was rapidly growing even more angry at Kuwabara," i'm going to kick your ass right here!"  
  
"Shut up you idiots,seeing as how the ugly human is to afraid to go I shall go in his place, I have a score to settle with that bastard / pothead Link anyway." Say's Ganon who had just appeared in the room through the poster of the great King Enma. "He has killed me at least seven times now and i want my revenge and if I don't get it I will kill you all right now!"  
  
"Please do not fight at this time, save it for after we defeat Link, we will need as much energy as possible for this fight seeing as how he will be growing progressively stronger with each passing moment. We should gather as many warriors as possible to help us defeat him, prefferably someone who is very close to him. Maybe zelda will be of some use to us in our fight, she does have magical powers." said the quiet Kurama who has mastered the art of going back and forth between his demon form.  
  
"How long are you going to be arguing about this, your all a bunch of idiots you know, I come all the way here to talk to yusuke and your fighting with your friends again when you should be concentrating on training your skills for the fight with Link. we could probably get Zelda to help also." said the angry keiko.  
  
"I agree with all of what keiko was saying just then, I will even fight with you for the freedom of the earth and the destruction of my husband Link." Said Zelda.  
  
"great, we can use any help we can get, even from you." said Yusuke.  
  
"What do you mean 'even from me', i have more power than the Toguro combined and you were barely won that fight."  
  
"Let's start training already, i can't wait to get fighting." Said Yusuke. "Hey Kuwabara, how about we train together?"  
  
"Okay, but why do you seem so eager to train with me?" said Kuwabara  
  
"Because now that you have agreed you get to be my target for perfecting my spirit gun and shotgun technique." said Yusuke  
  
Chapter 2: The Training  
  
The training has begun and they are training in groups of two: Yusuke and Kuwabara; Hiei and demon Kurama; and the last group is Keiko and Zelda, if the group thought Keiko was strong before they will be surprised by the strength she has gained from learning Zelda's magic spells. Kuwabara has learned to shoot energy pulses from his spirit sword and has even been able to hit Hiei from 100 yards away and hiei is the fasteest of all of them. Yusuke has learned to change the direction of his spirit gun after it has been fired and Kurama has learned to mimic each technique an opponent uses, Hiei has learned to shoot beams out of each eye of his demon formand zelda has learned how to fight like a regular person without magic and in doing so learnd new spells.  
  
Chapter 3: The Fight  
  
After 3 months of rigorous training the group has decided to confront Link who had transformed into a half-demon which caused the master sword to transform into a sword that could kill in 4 hits. The spirit detectives have finally arrived in hyrule castle and found 200 zombies and yusuke killed them easily with one guided shot from his spirit gun. When they got to the top of the castle they met Link and tried to sneak attack him but it did not work, Kuwabara had been thrown 30 feet into a wall; Hiei was hit through a wall with the blunt end of the master sword; and yusuke's spirit gun was deflected by the sword (in case you were wondering all that happened in 5 seconds). Now the two magic users had to try seeing as how everyone else was thrown across the room, they tried the strongest spells they knew wich were spells to increase the gravity all around wherever the sword was but it was still too light to make him drop it and a spell that was supposed to repel him 50 feet and all that did was made him mad.  
  
"You weak humans think you can defeat the ruler of the world then you deserve to die." said the demonized Link.  
  
All of a sudden a huge sword cut off the right hand of Link, it was Gatsu the ultimate fighter! "Gatsu, what are you doing here?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I heard that you were going to fight Link so i decided to come help, let's all charge him together, that is the only way we can get the sword from him. Once we get the sword, take it to the temple of time and put it in the stone." said Gatsu.  
  
So they all attacked at once, Yusuke used a guided shotgun attack to go back and forth through link, Kuwabara used his spirit gunblade to stun him, hiei transformed into demon form and concentrated all of his laser eyes on link, Gatsu charged him head on trying to get the sword but was killed in the process by Kuwabara's untrained aim, Keiko and Zelda both used gravity spells and with the help of kurama's rose whip got the sword, finally all the shots killed Link and Zelda returned the sword to the stone causing the world to become a place of peace again.  
  
sorry the fight scenes were so boring but i can only write talking parts not fighting parts.  
  
authors note: thank you Starfire-kitty for your help and i would like to take this moment to suggest a good story by Starfire-kitty, "Teen Titans Need help" is the title. 


	3. reminder

this is just asking u to read a friends fanfics, his pen name is sheogorath 


End file.
